1. Field of the Invention
This invention relates to storage space in pickup trucks with extended cabs having a foldable rear seat and more particularly to a structure which cooperates with the rear seat to form a storage area when the seat is down, which will keep its structural integrity when the seat is up and can be easily removed if desired.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Storage spaces in the rear seat area of extended cab pickup trucks is well known in the art. For example, U.S. Pat. No. 5,667,115 discloses a "Vehicle Interior Storage Container", however such container does not disclose the parameters of my invention. U.S. Pat. Nos. 5,597,201, 3,326,596 and 3,131,813 also discloses a storage seat; however, here the seat, the walls and the floor of the containers are separate structures from the vehicle cab.